Prussia's Weakness
by Bread'sPen
Summary: Ever wonder what Prussia's weakness is? The Bad Touch Trio is going to find out after a game of Truth and Dare goes wrong! Light FRUK, SpaMano and PruCan. Poorly written story :( Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I apologize that this story is horribly written! Please be free to review! I will edit soon! Thank You! **_

**Prussia's Weakness: **

**Chapter 1: The Admittance.**

"Okay Gil! It's your turn!" A familiar Spanish accent piped loudly. "Honhonhon! This time you better chose truth!" France laughed as he elbowed the white haired albino beside him.

It was a regular Saturday night for the infamous Bad Touch Trio as they celebrated another sleep over. Usually, the trio would stay at France's place and flirt with women all night but this night was different. During the past week, Spain pleaded and begged for the trio to have their sleepover at his house. Prussia and France smiled weakly at each other and tried to make excuses to stay at France's place as they realized an angry southern Italian lived there as well. Although they would muster up excuses such as "Are you sure? France's place has a festival this weekend." or "I don't know Mon cherie, I heard there was a cold going around there…" the Spaniard would pout his lips and look deep into their souls with his water filled eyes and plead "I promise Lovi won't be there! He's spending the weekend with Feliciano to enter a cooking contest! Por Favor, por favor, por favooooor! It'll be so much fun!" The two Bad Touch members looked at each other and swallowed.

"Ja.."

"Oui."

Spain smiled and cried tears of happiness "Ah! Gracias!" he sang as he wrapped his arms around his two best friends.

Now here they are playing their version of truth or dare with a bottle of Prussia's tastiest beer, Spain's strongest tequila and France's most expensive wine taking swigs of each as they took turns. So far, Francis tickled Antonio as a dare, Prussia ate a box of peeps and Antonio is wearing a dress for the whole night. In other words, the Bad Touch Trio was buzzed. Prussia stared at the empty bottle that spun on the table and leaned in the chair. Spain sat back down at the table as he placed glasses of water for each of his friends. He smiled and chirped "Agua por tres!"

"Antonio, What's the water for?" France asked out of curiosity as he took a sip.

"Aye dios…I read in a magazine that if you drink a lot of water after you drink alcohol, you won't get a hangover headache! Also, I don't want to see the other nations all hung over tomorrow! Lovi will be mad at me!"

"Ja? But how does this help? Water is unawesome and it's going to mess up our awesome game!" Prussia added as he slid his glass to each hand.

"When we drink, we get dehydrated and that causes the hangover headaches and the barfing! So if we stay hydrated on agua, we won't have a hangover!" Spain said with all the pride he had.

Prussia and France looked at their usually ditzy friend and realized how smart he really is. "Wow Antonio! That's an awesome idea!"

"Gracias! I read it in one of England's drinking magazines!"

France sighed and looked at the Spaniard with shock. "Wow, he should really take his own advice, stupid black sheep." Spain looked back at the two and gasped loudly with his hands to his face "England drinks!?" Prussia and France glared at each other and back to the shocked and oblivious Spain. "Never mind, let's get back to our game." France added as he rolled his eyes.

Prussia sat at the table and took a sip of the tequila as he answered the long forgotten question. "Truth!" He was ready for the stupid questions and he was kind of traumatized from the last dare of eating Gilbird. France looked at Spain and gave him the cue to ask a question. "Okay Prussia! Since you said Truth, you have to be completely honest! If you aren't we will call Canada and read him all your diary entries about him! Got it? Also, I will have France rape you!" Spain smiled sweetly. France choked on his water and punched Spain hard on his arm. Spain let out a small cry and Prussia began to tremble as he imagined Canada listening to France and Spain read his diary and finally the scary frenchman "Honhonhoning" creepily. "I...I.." Prussia let out.

"Bien!" Spain chimed as he picked up the bottle and twirled it in his hands. France waited for the question with a smirk on his lips and finally said "Go ahead Spain..ask him the question! Make it a good one! I think it's time we get some dirt on our little awesome friend here!"

Spain looked at the Frenchman and leaned into his ear "What should I ask him?"

"Honhonhon! Something sexual!" France whispered back in his charming accent.

Spain's cheeks turned deep maroon and looked back at the now bored yet terrified Prussian. "Francis! Aye Dios! We can't ask that! That's personal!" Spain whispered back rather loudly.

France rolled his eyes and whispered back to the Spaniard.

"Oh come on Toni! We all know that we've had sex with each other at least three times in our lives! Remember the sailing days?" Spain's blush deepened as he remembered the restless nights he gave himself to France and Prussia while on sea.

"N-No! I do not remember those amigo!" He replied quickly and nervously. France rolled his eyes again and whispered to Spain "Just ask him a question already or I'll have you tonight too!"

"¡Si!" Spain looked at Prussia and began "Prussia! Tell us your fears!" Spain demanded with a smirk. Prussia took a sip of France's wine and gave a sigh of relief. "Are you serious? I am zhe AWESOME Prussia! Therefore, I have no fears!"

"Gil, If you lie you know what happens right?" France smirked.

"I really don't have any fears!" Prussia responded as France's stare began to annoy him.

"Amigo…"

"I don't! I'm zhe awesome, sexy and confident Prussia! I am fearless and awesome!"

"I have Canada's number!" Spain responded

"How did you get birdie's number!?" Prussia began to panic.

"Lovi!" Spain smiled as he ran to the telephone and picked up the receiver and played with the wire. Prussia looked at France and back at Spain. "I'm not going to answer you guys! I'm too awesome for this stupid game, can we play twister or something? How about beer pong?" France wrapped his arms around the Prussian and began to "honhonhon". Prussia's face was as red as his eyes and he tried pushing the Frenchman off of him. "France! Stop!" he ordered. Spain twirled the phone's wire in his hand and began punching in numbers. "Gilbert….You better tell us or else…" France purred on the Prussian's neck.

"MEIN GOTT!" Prussia screamed as he pushed France's face forcefully. France pulled Prussia closer and Spain began to speak on the phone. "¡Hola! Is this Canada?" He began. Prussia's face became a thermometer and he Punched France in the face and stood from the table. "MEIN GOTT VERDAMMT!" Spain pressed the phone to his chest and looked at the now enraged German in shock. France rubbed his cheek and looked up as well. "If you really want to know what I'm afraid of it's Rejection! THERE ARE YOU BASTARDS HAPPY NOW!" Spain put the phone up his ear and spoke "Hola, I just wanted to know what time the meeting was tomorrow."

"Yeah? Si, Gracias! See you tomorrow! Adios!" Spain hung up the phone quickly and ran to the table to pick up the Frenchman who fell on the floor from Prussia's blow to the face. France held on to Spain and looked at their always cocky albino friend sit in regret.

"Prussia…" Spain began. Prussia sat in the chair with his face in his hands and didn't look up at his friends. "Es tut mir leid" Prussia mumbled. France stood up, took a sip of his wine and sat by Prussia. "Je suis Desole." Spain sat at the table with his friends and joined in the round of apologies. "Lo Siento Amigos. I didn't think it would get this bad."

"Are you really afraid of rejection?" France added as he poured a shot of tequila for the white haired German.

"Ja. It really sucks. It's unawesome."

"But, You're one of the most confident people I know!" Spain chimed in.

"I know" Prussia added after he took a shot of tequila.

"How can you be afraid of rejection? No one can ever reject the awesome Prussia!" France added as he drank some beer.

"Amigos, no more drinks! Let's drink agua!" Spain said with a smile. Prussia continued to look down at his hands and France began to rub his back. Spain cleared his throat and sat on the table in front of his two best friends with his legs crossed he smiled and shouted "Let me tell you a story…"

**So, Here's the first part! Second part coming soon! I'm sorry I haven't been on lately, please don't hate me too much for this crappy story! I Wonder what story Spain has to tell...find out tomorrow for the second chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter and an update! Again, I apologize, I just have senioritis and work. I promise I will write/update more! Here we go! Thanks for your Patience! Let's Rooolllll**_

**Chapter 2: Drunken admittance?**

Spain cleared his throat and took a swig of water and smiled at his friends. "Okay! Years ago when we were in our pirating days…"

"Spain! Is this the story that I think it is?" France asked as he continued to pat Prussia's back.

"¡Si!" Spain smiled even bigger. Spain readjusted himself and looked down at the saddened white haired German.

"Once, there was a person who rejected me everyday..." France rolled his eyes, as he knew where this was going.

"I fell in love with this boy from the start and quite honestly felt like a pervert but it didn't stop my feelings! I always did things to show my love but it didn't matter to him. He always said mean things like _"I hate you"_ or _"No you don't, go away"_ I always managed to brush off the daily rejection but the day after the Spanish Armada I came home tired and beaten and I told him that I loved him and I broke down crying as I knew what his next words were. I cried on my knees and sobbed knowing that he would never see my love until he kneeled down on the floor, wrapped his arms around me and said, _"I love you too"_. I stopped crying and smiled at him, then I kissed him as hard and best as I could. I felt the defeat of the war disappear and it was the best day of my life! Since then, Lovi lets me kiss him everyday! But trust me, he still gets mad but it's just so cute! Anyway, that's my rejection story! The End!" Spain smiled.

Prussia and France just looked at the Spaniard with sympathetic eyes and Prussia cleared his throat. "That's different because it's Lovino! Lovino acts like that everyday!"

"Oui, but rejection is rejection!" France spoke to back up Spain.

"But how could you deal with the rejection everyday?" Prussia asked again.

Spain scooted towards the end of the table by his friends and let his legs dangle playfully. "I just did, because I loved Lovi and I wasn't going to give up!"

"That's awesome but really, it's a stupid fear."

France wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck and held a wine bottle close to his lips. "Here." France added

Spain looked at the Frenchman and swiped the bottle from his hand "¡Aye dios! I said no more alcohol!" he added as he watched the albino sit in confusion.

Spain looked around the room and back at his friends _'I wonder, how did a Bad Touch Night turn serious so fast…maybe it's because Prussia was pressured?' _ he thought to himself.

"How can we fix this?" France asked as he placed a fist to his lips as a hiccup escaped.

"I don't know." Prussia muttered as he took a sip from his water with agitation. He looked at his watch and back up at his friends. He saw that it was 12:30 in the morning and sighed as he slammed his head against the table. France and Spain jumped at the loud thud from Prussia's actions and immediately aided him. France grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up as Spain took off his shirt and poured a cup of water on it to capture ice cubes for the defeated Prussian. Spain extended his arm and patted the shirt to Gilbert's forehead. France looked at the bare chested and crossed legged Spaniard on the table and rolled his eyes.

"Antonio…was that really necessary?" Spain smiled and answered "Si! You should give Gilbert your shirt, he might be cold!"

"Ah! Oui, what a good idea!"

"Really?" Spain replied.

"No! Let's get him to bed, he's knocked out." Spain's jaw dropped and he slapped France across the face. France's hair swayed to the left and he turned back quickly to the Spaniard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He screamed.

"For being a pervert, I thought we made it clear that you and Gillie will not sleep together tonight!"

France rolled his eyes and put a hand to his cheek.

"I meant to sleep! Not have sex! I'd go to England's if I wanted to do that! Idiot! I'm not going to be beautiful anymore with you assholes smacking me around! Then who will want to sleep with me!" France raged. Spain dropped the icy shirt off of Prussia's forehead and leaned forward to the Frenchman's cheek. He kissed it once and France sighed. He kissed it again and France laughed softly. "Honhonhon stop!" Gilbert shifted and lifted his head. He opened his eyes and looked to the left where he saw the Spaniard kiss Francis' cheek repeatedly.

"Mien gott! What's going on?!" he yelled as he put a hand to his cold yet aching head. France and Spain froze as they realized Gilbert had woken up.

"Oh, um nothing!" Spain said with his usual smile.

"Where's your shirt?" Gilbert added

"It's a long story mon Cherie. Let's go to bed." France sighed.

Gilbert sat up and sighed again. "Not yet, can we just talk about this? I want to get it out of my system." Spain and France's jaws dropped as they saw Prussia being submissive and open. "How hard did you hit your head?" France asked in shock. Gilbert rolled his eyes and leaned back down on the table. He was tired of everything, he was tired of being afraid and tired of being seen as the always confident flawless person. He was tired of lying to his friends. France sat up and cleared his throat. "Uh….Well, is there anything your afraid of being rejected of?"

"Ah! Si! Are you gay Gilbert?" Spain piped as he got closer to the German's face.

"Are you? Are you? Are you!" Prussia leaned further back as Spain got closer and closer to him "Stop it!" he said. "Toni! Get off of Gil!"

"Okay!" Spain smiled as he sat back on the table.

"Mien Gott, thanks!"

"Oui, anytime. But is that what you're afraid of?" France asked as he spun the wine bottle on it's bottom.

"Afraid of what?"

"Coming out of the closet and being rejected!" Spain said a little too enthusiastically. France patted Spain's head and handed him a glass of water. "Calm down." Spain took the glass, took a sip and smiled "¡Comprende!" France focused back on Prussia and continued on with the conversation.

"I'm not afraid of coming out of the closet or shit like that,"

"It's not coming out of the closet, it's just loving and not caring who it is!" Spain added.

"That's not what he's trying to say Antonio! He's trying to say he's not afraid of that rejection, it's something else!"

"Oh! Why didn't you guys say so?"

France and Prussia sighed and facepalmed. "I can't take it anymore, I'm just going to tell you guys!" Prussia exclaimed. "No more beating around the bush!" France and Spain's eyes widened and they became confused. 'Wow, it must be really bad…' France whispered to Spain. "Si…"

"Well, what is it?" France asked as he refilled the glasses of water.

"I'm afraid Birdie's going to reject me and my feelings for him!"

"Birdie?" The Frenchman and Spaniard asked in sync.

"Canada!" Gilbert screamed as he shoved his hands to his face in frustration. France looked at the defeated and Prussian and wrapped his arms around him. He brought him to his chest and connected the puzzle mentally. France sighed and let go of him. "You love mon amour Mathieu, don't you?" he asked as Prussia readjusted himself to the chair. Prussia sighed and wiped his eyes quickly. Spain stepped down from the table and gave Gilbert a hug as well.

"Don't worry Gil, he's a sweet boy, he'll understand! You're the awesome Prussia! No one can reject you." Spain whispered as he petted Gilbert's snow white hair. France leaned against the table and glared at Prussia in shock. "Prussia, have you tried telling him?"

"I told him in German but he just looked at me and smiled a bit."

"Can he speak German?" Spain asked as he climbed back on the table crossing his arms.

"No, but-" France sighed as he imagined the scene of his little Mathieu and Prussia standing together as Prussia muttered the sweetest of words but Canada stood there confused. "Gil, not everyone can speak German!"

"I think I realized that now Francis!" Prussia raised his voice.

"Don't be afraid to tell him! Just tell him in English!"

"With roses!" Spain added with all the excitement shown in his arms. He jumped up and fell back on the table with a loud thud. "Ow." Was all he could manage to say.

"Honhonhon Go to bed Spain, you're drunk!" France giggled.

"You sound like Lovi!" Spain exclaimed flailing his arms.

"Lovino would've said 'Go the fuck to bed, you're drunk bastard!" Prussia said in his best Italian accent. France and Spain laughed at his impression and agreed that the following statement was true. "Ah, Prussia, you're quite the character! Je Taime!" Prussia stood up from his chair and stretched his arms as long as he could and elongated his spine. "Guys, we should crash. Thanks for helping me tonight." He said as he walked up to each of the Bad Touch friends and hugged them.

"Anytime, but I feel as though we didn't help much!" France exclaimed under the tight grip of the German.

"It's fine. You guys always make me feel better." France smiled with endearment and Spain smiled as bright as the sun. "Gute Nacht" Prussia said as he made his way down the hall to the bedroom.

"Bueno Noche!"

"Bonne Nuit!"

Prussia's footsteps became silenced down the hall and the sound of a door opening and closing rang in the Bad Touch friend's ears. France looked down the hall and back at Spain. "Call Canada, now. Tell him to miss the meeting tomorrow and come here at 12:30."

"Si! I'm on it! But what will we be doing?"

"We'll tell Gil the meeting is for Axis and Allis only."

"Genius!"

"Gil should be awake and dressed by 12:30 so he could spend the whole day with Canada in Spain! Romantique huh? Honhonhon We have to make this perfect!"

"Si! We'll leave roses too! Tons of them!" Spain added as he ran to the phone cheerfully. With that Spain called sleepy Canada and told him to meet at his house 12:30p.m sharp. France smiled and said whispered "For you mon cherie Gilbert and Mathieu….." Spain patted his back and held him "You're doing a good thing! You can trust Gilbert, he respects you and Canada"

"Lets go to bed shall we?"

"Oui! I'm tired from you and Gil beating the shit out of me! Speaking of, if I'm ugly tomorrow I will kill the both of you! I think I wont go to the meeting tomorrow! I'm just going to hide in the darkness and cry all day!" France panicked. Spain rolled his eyes, smiled, turned off the lights and lead his friend to his room down the hall, then he walked to his own room and belly flopped on the bed.

**Sorry for the crappy chapter :( thanks for your patience! Please review! -With love , Bread'sPen**


End file.
